Szechuan Sauce
Photoshop image (on the right) of Szechuan sauce first circulated by "DEFINITELYNOTDANHARMON" on Ebay and actually a bbq sauce packet, as indicated by the copywriter date on the packet. There has yet to be an actual image of the packet surface. On June 19th, 1998, The Disney Company had released Mulan, a new animated feature with an immaculate story of a scared daughter enrolling into the military in order to take her father's spot. to coincide with the upcoming Disney film, McDonalds had released a set of Mulan toys to be presented in the Happy Meals. But with the release of Mulan, not only did McDonalds come prepared with authentic toys, but they had also released a new sauce to be presented amongst nugget consumers. In 1998, McDonald's had also released the now infamous nugget sauce, the "Szechuan Sauce". The Szechuan Sauce was based and created to mimic traditional Szechuan Sauce, making it more authentic to receive a Happy Meal with Chicken Nuggets, a Mulan toy and some good, old fashioned Szechuan Sauce. Shortly after, the Szechuan Sauce had disappeared and to have never returned. Unlike the "Shamrock Shake", A McDonald's shake that comes out during the month of March, the Szechuan Sauce has never returned to any McDonald's restaurant slowly because the sauce was based around the upcoming Disney movie and the success of that movie. Perhaps McDonald's never brought it back because it was unsuccessful and unpopular, or perhaps it was to costly and costing the company money? Who knows. But recently talk of the Szechuan Sauce has arose again, and for odd reason too. The Adult Swim show, Rick and Morty, a mature cult show about a boy and his grandfather going on multiple sci-fi related adventures has made a huge reference of the sauce, driving fans of the show wild and wanting it. On April 1st, 2017, Rick and Morty Season 3, Episode 1 had premiered. A moment every Rick and Morty fan have been patiently waiting for. The episode opens up to have Rick, still captured by the Galactic Federation, in a dream sequence. in this dream sequence he goes to a McDonalds far into his memory to experience the amazing and graceful taste of the Szechuan Sauce for one last time. The episode continues as normal until the gag is then later brought up again when Rick goes mad and yells about how one day perhaps in 9 seasons, or in 98 days, he will finally receive more Szechuan Sauce. Not only did it drive the fans in hesterics, it also drove them for a need to experience the Szechuan Sauce for themselves. Fans have taken to Twitter, Facebok and other social networking sites to demand McDonald's for the Szechuan Sauce to return. McDonald's has made a couple of responses, but nothing serious on the matter. Some fans predict that perhaps they will return with the beloved sauce oce the new, live action Mulan movie hits theaters in 2017-2018. No one really knows for sure. All I know is that Rick and Morty is a show for the Gods and that I need to have the Szechuan Sauce here, on my tastebuds or my life is a lie and i won't have the will to keep living.